Shadow People
Supposed Region of Existence International tacos Physiology A dense black static mass that light does not pass through. and it is also weird that i cant sleep in school History Certain belief systems and folklore describe the Shadow People as either a black mass of humanoid shape or as shadowy figures that crawl around at night. The Cherokee Indians reported shadow people through out their history. In Cherokee Folklore the " Raven Mocker " was supposed to be a creature described almost exactly like shadow people. The Cherokee legend said it was the spirit of a dead Cherokee witch and it came back from the other world to prey on the living. No one is certain just what they are. Some believe they are disembodied spirits of people who refused to move on to the next spiritual plane, possibly even a demon. Others think they may be people who are near-death, having an OBE or perhaps even from another dimension. But as some have been seen with hats or hoods some theorize they may be people who are in a time slip. They appear just outside one's peripheral vision. If a flashlight is shined upon them, the light will not pass through them. It's even been suggested by the Manchester Paranormal Investigations that they may in fact absorb the light. But they will sometimes flee if you do this. Coast to Coast AM was the first media outlet to discuss the topic. On 12 April 2001 Art Bell, host of the program, interviewed Harley "Swiftdeer" Reagan. Who implied that Shadow People were medicine men who walked in the spirit world and did harm to the living. But on 01 October 2001 Art interviewed Heidi Hollis. She had written her first book on the topic of Shadow People. "The Secret War" published in 2001, she was reappeared as a regular guest on the show. Which helped to define most modern beliefs of Shadow People. Types There are four types of shadowy figures that have been reported by people. Shadow People: A black mass in human shape light can't pass through. They move slowly and sometimes flee when asked. A flashlight sometimes makes them retreat, but this is reported to only work occasionally. Creepers: A black mass in human shape that crawls across floors, walls, and ceilings. They have been noted to move slowly, but can be known to move quickly. Dark Mass: A black mass of no discernible form, they can be any size and move slowly. Dark Mist: Dark and smoky mist, some light will be able to pierce it but it will appear to move consciously. Evidence Most evidence of shadow people have only been photographs and eyewitness accounts. Most photos can easily be seen as fake and eyewitness accounts are not admissible. Possibility of Existence 2. Microscopic It's believed that most sightings of Shadow People are attributed to several physiological and psychological conditions. Including sleep paralysis, hallucinations, drug use, and sleep deprivation. These factors can account for most reports of Shadow People. Sources # The Paranormal Society - Shadow People # About: Pararnormal - Shadow People: What Are They? # Shadow person From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia # Manchester Paranormal Investigations # Shadow People, What Are They, Where Do They Come From, And Shadow People Stories